Pure Heart
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Negi gets on the train to go to Mahora Academy to find another mage waiting for him. -crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura-


**Pure Heart**

_A Mahou Sensei Negima and Cardcaptor Sakura Crossover_

Negi Springfield boarded the train with a huge smile. He couldn't wait to start his journey that will take him to Mahora Academy. He was so excited he couldn't quit smiling. The young brown-haired boy sat down on an empty seat and scooted closer to the window.

The late afternoon sunshine hit him full on the face. After a few blinks he was able to see the landscape speeding by. He was leaving the city. For a full hour ride he would be getting off at the train station where he could catch a cab to arrive at his destination.

He leaned back and closed his eyes with a grin. It felt really, really good to make the journey by himself! He managed to reach Japan without any help from his big sister or Anya. He opened his eyes and clenched a fist, truly determined.

Negi didn't want to give up on his dream to become a Magister Magi or Master Magician.

So he would his best in everything and work hard towards that goal.

The ten-year-old boy's brow knitted together. He turned to his left, feeling confused. His instincts were never wrong. He thought that he felt someone use magic just a minute ago.

Negi shook his head. That was stupid. If there was a fellow mage wandering around, he would know. He would have sensed and identified him by sight. But as far as he knew, he didn't sense anyone when he boarded the train. It must have been his imagination...

The brown-haired boy perked up. There it was again. His hand clenched around his staff instinctively. The magic tickled his senses like a feather grazing his skin. It made goosebumps rise on his flesh.

He was a graduate of the Magic Academy in Wales. His diploma was inside his backpack. As a graduate he had been taught and trained in different kinds of magical studies. He was ready. He was sure that he could do anything.

Negi scooted closer to the aisle and looked around. The train car had a few people sitting on different seats but it was mostly empty. He climbed up the seat and was surprised when another young boy was sitting right behind him.

"Put that down, please," the other boy said "I mean no harm."

Negi's eyes widened. "It was yo       X    E

The other boy gave him a serene smile. He stared. It was odd to see someone else of his own age. The ten-year-old boy he was talking to had dark bluish-black hair, cobalt blue eyes, pale skin and a slight frame. There was no indication that he was also a mage.

"I'm sorry if it bothered you," said the dark-haired boy with another half-smile "I suppose you're a mage as well?"

"Are you?" Negi didn't mean to sound suspicious. He realized his error and changed his tone immediately. "Isn't it rare to meet someone like yourself?"

"It is." The brown-haired boy stared as his new companion got up from his seat and occupied the one next to him. He didn't invite him to so it felt kind of awkward. But then it was rather difficult to carry a conversation when you're uncomfortable. "What's your name?"

Negi was hesitant. "My sister says it's unwise to share your name to a stranger."

The black-haired boy smiled and nodded approvingly. "She was very wise. Names and birthdays are very powerful things. To give them freely is a means of giving others some control of your fate."

"I-I didn't know that," the brown-haired boy said, awed "thank you. I'm Negi Springfield by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa," said his new friend "I come from England too."

"H-How did you...?" Negi was truly surprised.

"Your surname," chuckled Eriol "and your magical aura tipped me off. I'd also know a fellow from my homeland. I'm half-Japanese and half-British too."

"A-Ah. I see," Negi blushed, embarrassed. "I should've known. Are you really a mage too? If you're from England, where did you study? I would know you if you came from the Magic Academy..."

Eriol nodded. "I was home-schooled, Negi-san. So it's impossible for you to recognize me as a boarder of the Academy. Now, where are you going?"

"Mahora Academy," said the brown-haired mage "It's the assignment they gave me before they'd let me become a Magister Magi. What about you? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a pretty little town," Eriol answered quietly "where I can be of help. I am going to watch over a cute little girl who holds all the magic in the world. I am going to follow the path that's in my dreams."

Negim brightened. "You're a dream-gazer? That's amazing. I've never met one before!"

An enigmatic smile was bestowed on him. The black-haired boy's voice was soft and knowing. "There's no coincidence in this world. There's only _hitsuzen_. Remember that, Negi-san."

"So you knew we're going to meet?" was the astonished comment.

The black-haired boy smile widened. "Yes. I think we were meant to."

"You sound really smart for someone like my age," Negi said suspiciously. "I have this weird feeling that you're not what you seem..."

"Have you ever heard of Clow Reed?" was the cheerful reply.

The brown-haired boy's eyes widened. There was no one in the magical world who hadn't heard of the famous and powerful sorceror Clow Reed! He was probably one of the greatest Magister Magi who ever lived. "Yes. Why Eriol-san?"

It took a minute before the other boy shook his head. "It's nothing. I just know a lot about him."

Negi's power kicked in. Heart-reading and empathy was his unique gift just as dream-gazing was Eriol's. He could read minds and feel hearts for as long as he could remember. But he hadn't learned to control it yet. So it allowed him to peek into Eriol's heart before the other boy realized it.

_A tall man with dark robes inscribed with astrological signs and flanked by two magical guardians..._

_The bright-eyed ten-year-old girl who wielded a staff and commanded the Cards..._

_Eriol was standing under a full moon on the edge of the lake where water met land; he was chanting and a circle of power lit up underneath him... It was a spell to stop time..._

"You've been ten for a long time," Negi managed to say after a few seconds. He wiped his forehead with shaking fingers. "You've been waiting for her to grow up."

"Impressive," Eriol smiled mysteriously. "You're truly the son of the Thousand Master. I didn't think you'd be able to penetrate my barriers."

"Why are you here?" said the brown-haired boy with determined eyes. He finally understood that everything happens for a reason. Eriol wouldn't bother meeting with him if there wasn't. "What's your message?"

"Everything will be all right," the black-haired boy murmured calmly "You must believe that. Negi-san who is the son of the Thousand Master. In search of your father you must believe in yourself and never give up."

"Did he say those things to you, Clow Reed-san?" Negi asked with misty eyes. He was trembling. "I know who you truly are. Do you know where is my father? Can you tell me what he's been doing after all these time?"

Eriol looked away. "I'm just here for that message. You'll be a great Mage someday, Negi-san, if you'll learn to trust."

Negi smiled. "I'm not going to press you. I think I'm going to have to make my way on my own. I'll work hard to become a Magister Magi to find my father!"

The black-haired boy grinned. "That's the spirit!"

"Wait, isn't Mahora Academy close to Tomoeda town?" the brown-haired boy said suddenly.

"It's close to a lot of things," was the mysterious reply.

"If you're a graduate of the Magic Academy Homeschooling Program, what's your assignment to become a Magister Magi?" Negi asked curiously. "You need a certificate of some sort or you'll be arrested for illegal magic use or something..."

"I'm going to work as the resident evil villain," Eriol said with a serious face.

They started laughing.

"I don't know how I can pull this off though..." the brown-haired mage said afterwards. "I'm going to teach English to a bunch of middle-class girls! How can a ten-year-old handle that?"

"You can," Eriol said slowly "if you work hard enough. It's tough but you'll pull through."

Negi gripped his magical staff tightly. He stared down at it thoughtfully. It was the only relic that his missing father left. As traditional, it was left to him. He knew that it was his only link with him.

"There's a lot of power there," the black-haired mage said cheerfully "But it's heavy and too obvious. Maybe you should transfigure it into something more portable..."

"Do you have one too?" Negi watched, awed, as Eriol pulled out a star-shaped key from under his collar. He muttered an incantation and it transformed without anyone noticing. The brown-haired mage watched with open-mouthed fascination as his new friend swung it around. "Wow..."

"It'll only look better if you're wearing the Evil Clothes and Evil Hat," a female voice pointed out archly. "It isn't effective without it."

The boys looked up to see a seventeen-year-old girl staring at them with a cheeky smile. She had long brown hair with little braids framing her face and pretty brown eyes. On her shoulder was a black cat with large blue eyes and blue wings...

"You're wasting magic again, Master."

Negi started. The cat had wings! And it talked!

"I guess so," Eriol agreed. He stared at his brilliant golden magical staff with his insignia- sun, moon and stars- with a thoughtful face. "There's no time to change though..."

"That wasn't the point," the cat retorted.

Their conversation was cut short when the announcer declared that they were stopping in Tomoeda-cho. The passengers were encouraged to get off if this was their stop. Eriol transformed his staff back into its original key form and got up.

He smiled at Negi. "It was fun while it lasted. Let's meet again someday, Negi-san."

Negi smiled back. "Yes. When you see me, I'll be a Magister Magi."

The black-haired boy nodded. "Everything will be all right, I promise. Your pure heart will see you through."

The girl patted him on the head and flashed a pretty smile. "Bye-bye Negi-kun!"

Negi watched them go with a smile on his young face. He didn't realize how much time had passed since he started talking with Eriol. It was weird to find a mage who knew his father but won't give a clue and then find out that you like the same things and the same people...

There are lots of people in this world, he thought. I can't wait to meet them all.

With this mind-set, Negi set out to teach English in Mahora Academy to pursue his dream as a Magister Magi.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Yep. You should've seen this coming. It was a lot of fun to write though. The possibilities are endless! What do you think?


End file.
